


Sneaking Out and Smoking Up

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Being Boys, F/M, Hange is a badddd influence, Jean may be a shithead but I still love the guy, Weed makes everything better, cant tag to save a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: (Y/N) and Jean sneak out to smoke that sweet green. Trouble ensues.





	Sneaking Out and Smoking Up

The sun was going down as you snuck through the hallways of the barracks towards the boys’ dorm rooms. You had managed to steal some weed from Hange. Well, more like she gave you, leaving it on her desk for you to take. You had to admit, she was a bad influence on you. Hange had even left a bong out for you to use. Being the smart person you were, you hid everything along a certain part of the wall the previous day so it wasn’t too suspicious if you got caught sneaking around.

 

Making it to the boys’ dorm, you cracked open the door to see your target. You grinned like a mad man as you snuck over to Jean’s bunk. “Jean,” You whispered, “Hey Jean.” He stirred and muttered something before settling back into bed. “Dude, wake up.” You groaned and gave him a little tap on the shoulder. He opened one eye to look at you. Once he realized who it was he sat up looking grouchy.

 

“What are you doing (Y/N)?” He murmured still half asleep.

 

“Just come on! I have something special.” You waggled your eyebrows and pulled him out of bed.

 

“All right, all right.” Jean quickly put his clothes on and you towed him out of the room. “Where are we going?” He asked to which you only gave a crazy grin. He just shook his head and followed you.

 

You stopped at the equipment yard and snagged the two ODM’s that you hid in a bush yesterday. Throwing one to Jean, you quickly put it on and motioned for Jean to follow you. The two of you flew through the night towards the wall where everything was set up. Landing on the wall, you grabbed Jean’s hand, excited to get started. Jean laughed at your excitement. “Come on!” You prodded and pulled him to one of the small lookout buildings. “Hoist me up Jean!” You commanded. He rolled his eyes but complied, grabbing your waist and easily lifting you up. You lifted a ceiling tile and pulled out the weed and the bong.

 

“(Y/N)!” Jean whisper yelled and put you down, “Why do you have this? We could get into so much trouble!” You pouted at the tall boy and said,

 

“Don’t be such a party pooper Jean.” He sighed and followed you to the top of the watchtower.

 

“I just don’t wanna get caught.” Jean said and rubbed the back of his head.

 

“We won’t get caught!” You replied with a grin. “Hange is on night duty tonight.” The two of you sat side by side as you got the bong ready. “Come on Jean, I know you wanna do it!” You gave him your best puppy dog eyes. Jean rolled his eyes and returned your grin.

 

“You know me so well (Y/N).”

 

“Of course I do,” You giggled and got out the matches, “We’re best friends after all.” You lit a match and took a long hit from the bong. You exhaled and watched the smoke swirl in the wind. Passing it to Jean you leaned back on your elbows. Jean took an equally long hit, not exhaling for a few seconds. Turning to you he blew the smoke in your face and grinned. You gave him a playful swat.

 

For the next hour, you took turns smoking until you finished the weed. By now both of you were high as kites. “Hey, hey Jean.” You giggled and leaned against him. “Do you think if we gave Levi some magic beans he would grow taller??” Jean burst out laughing at the thought.

 

“Imagine if he was actually tall.” He said between laughs.

 

“What if Hange and Levi switched bodies for a day.” You replied and laughed even harder.

 

“That would be the day.” Jean said and laid on his back. You followed suit. While Jean was gazing at the stars, you couldn’t help but gaze at him. The main reason you brought him out here was to tell him how you felt. Smoking always made you more confident. Thinking that now was a good time, you reached out and poked his cheek. He turned his head, his eyes sparking. “What?” He asked.

 

“What would you do if someone told you they liked you?” Jean looked confused as you continued, “That someone being me.” Jean just stared at you, probably not really understanding what was going on. Being high can do that to a person. You giggled at him and said, “I like you, you doofus.”

 

“Like, like like?” He asked.

 

“Yes like, like like.” You couldn’t help but giggle at the conversation.

 

“Well, I like like you too, (Y/N).” He replied with his classic shit eater grin. Leaning over you gave him a quick peck on the lips. As you pulled away Jean grabbed you. He pulled you on top of him and gave you a squeeze.

 

“You’re going to squish me Jean!” You giggled, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. “Let me go!

 

“Not until you give me a real kiss.” He said and tickled your sides making you laugh uncontrollably.

 

“O-okay okay!” You gasped between laughs. Sitting up, you straddled Jean and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. You barely brushed his lips when a voice came out of the dark.

 

“Okay lovebirds, it’s past curfew you know.” You nearly jumped out of your skin as Erwin came walking out of the shadows. Luckily you had already put the bong away. “I know you’re young and curious so I won’t punish you this time, just don’t do it again.

 

“Uh yeah we won't. Thanks Commander.” You stammered, trying not to seem high.

 

“I’m sure the two of you can find your way back to your dorms. Just don’t stay out much longer.” With that Erwin left. You looked down to see Jean wide-eyed, seemingly fearing for his life. All you could do was giggle.

 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Jean breathed, calming down slightly. “I think I nearly died.”

 

“Here let me help with that.” You leaned down again, this time actually kissing Jean. His hands rested on your hips as he kissed you back. You pulled away and grinned at him. “We should be getting back though.” You got off him and pulled him up. “But this time I think we should probably take the lift instead of using our gear.” Jean nodded and grabbed your hand, pulling you onto the lift.

 

After putting the gear away, you walked towards the dorms. Jean stopped at the girls’ dorm and waited for you to change into your nightclothes before continuing on to the guy's dorms. You tiptoed in and flopped yourself down on the bed. Jean joined you after stripping down to his boxers. He wrapped his blanket around you and pulled you close. You snuggled into his chest and giggled, still feeling high, but extremely tired.

 

“Goodnight Jean.” You murmured before planting a kiss on his lips.

 

“Night (Y/N).” He replied and rested his chin on your head. You quietly giggled once more before you drifted into a content sleep.

 

_____

 

The next morning you woke to catcalls. Groaning you rolled over to face the boys who were making all the noise.

 

“Jean you dog.” Reiner called. “How’d you manage to get her into bed with you?”

 

“Yeah! Who would wanna fuck a horse?” Eren pipped up with a laugh. Jean was already out of bed and fuming.

 

“Shut the hell up Yaeger!” He yelled, both his fists clenched. Rolling your eyes at the other boys’ antics, you got up making sure to swing your hips. The boy’s eyes turned to you. They didn’t realize you had been listening. You slid one arm around Jean's waist and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Pulling away you said,

 

“At least horses are better than pigs.” You smirked at the boys as your comment sunk in. “Come on Jean, why don’t we find somewhere we can be alone?” Winking, you grabbed Jean’s hand and pulled him out of the room. Needless to say, after that day the boys made sure to watch their mouths around you. 


End file.
